superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekkan Aira
, nicknamed is of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers. His designation is the roman numeral VI. Biography Dekaranger A super elite from SPD's Tokkyou division who was sent to earth to fight the Hell Siblings, an elite group of Alienizers who have already destroyed 79 planets, Earth being their next target. An Alienizer named Genio killed Tetsu's parents when he was about five years old. Tetsu was raised by the Space Police off-planet. He pilots the DekaBike. His catchphrase is "Nonsense!". His fighting style is the Seiken Accel Blow, a martial art style of that all Tokkyou officers use when battling Alienizers and utilizes the BraceThrottle for various effects. In episodes 26, 45, and in Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Tetsu dresses up in drag to disguise himself. There's some indication that he is interested in Swan-san. In addition, he treats Umeko like a baby sister. He also develops a strong friendship with Ban, calling him "Senpai" (veteran), and promptly replaces him as Jasmine's partner when Ban joins the Fire Squad. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger To be added Boukenger vs. Super Sentai Tetsu appeared in Boukenger vs. Super Sentai when he was investigating a case when Eiji came in. Later on he is seen with Tsubasa, Nanami and Asuka as they aid Eiji in defeating Chronos. He transferred his "Justice Spirit" power to AkaRed to power DaiVoyager. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Tetsu fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed that Tetsu and the rest of the Dekarangers received their keys and were able to utilize their transformed abilities once more. Akibaranger DekaBreak appeared with his team, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tekkan Aira/DekaBreak: to be added DekaBreak SPD Mecha * DekaBike / DekaBike Robo * Blast Buggy Arsenal * BraceThrottle: The personal changer of a Tokko which allows him/her to change into Dekasuit. Henshin call is "Emergency! DekaBreak!". When the throttle is turned it enables for the user to use specialized punch based attacks. Also has a built in Communicator and Judgement Mode functions as well. In given times, the device is also used as a life support system and fire extinguisher. * Throttle Techniques ** Speed Increase *** **** ** Strength Increase *** **** ** Electric Shockwave *** **** ** Fireball Attack *** ** Cyclone Blast *** ** Fire Extinguisher *** **** * Deletion Techniques ** Superman '''(Flying) '''Punch Finisher (Tetsu's Default Deletion Attack) *** ** Uppercut Finisher (Actived while Tetsu is using Super Lighting Fist) *** ** Rushing Punch Finisher (seen in DekaRed vs. DekaBreak) *** ** : A Rapid-fire Punch attack when being launched from the MagiLamp Buster (seen in Magi vs. Deka). Unfortunately, Tetsu had to deal with Smoky the Magical Cat first. * Machine Boxer Ranger Key The is Tekkan's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the DekaBreak key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy DekaBreak was one of the first five sixth rangers that Basco showed Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), revealing he had found more Ranger Keys. These five puppets fought the Gokaigers and were all defeated, with DekaBreak being defeated by Gokai Pink. Basco left these five keys to Marvelous. A short while after, the first fourteen Sixth Ranger Reys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The DekaBreak key was among ten of these Sixth Ranger Keys who fought, and were defeated by, Gosei Knight. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the DekaBreak Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as DekaBreak. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *Alongside Don (DekaGreen) and Ahim (DekaPink) while fighting against Zangyack. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky. *Joe became DekaBreak as part of an all-white Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Tekkan received his key and became DekaBreak once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As DekaBreak, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Dekaranger entitled Power Rangers S.P.D., which aired in South Korea, Tekkan does not use a nickname and keeps his real name, while his Ranger designation is S.P.White. Notes * Like his partners from the main Dekaranger team, Tetsu's last name comes from a famous suspense writer - in his case, Ira Levin. *Tetsu is the first "Sixth Hero" to be both an official hero and official Sixth to take part in both crossover movies for Dekaranger. **Riki (KingRanger) was the first Sixth to appear in a cross-over, but only appeared in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger. **Yuusaku Hayakawa (MegaSilver) only appeared in Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger. **Hyuuga (as Black Knight) was the first "Extra Hero" to do so, but is considered an extra, not a Sixth. **Naoto Takizawa (Time Fire) only appeared in one movie due to his death. **Tsukumaro Ogami (GaoSilver) only appeared in one cross-over, due to not being on the team by the period of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. **Shurikenger was treated as a Sixth during the events of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, but was merely an ally who appeared very briefly during Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, the followup. **Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller) appeared in both cross-overs of his era, but was a member of the Invasion Garden Evolian during Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, only being a heroic ally during Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger. **Ironically, Tetsu also appeared in both movies as the second Sixth Hero to do so, Heavenly Saint Sungel (MagiShine). *Unlike his American counterpart, his civilian form is shown during the episode when he is introduced. *Tekkan's actor, Tomokazu Yoshida, voiced Sam (S.P.D. Omega Ranger), Tekkan's Power Rangers counterpart, in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers SPD. External links *DekaBreak at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DekaBreak at the Dice-O Wiki